The Legends of the House of the West
by Raine-Marauder
Summary: Revised and new chapters! AU Crossover Through time and space love blossomed and grew until the day that time took her away with his unborn child…150 years later, time brought her back and a powerful secret unfolds..
1. Character and Story Info

**The Legends of the House of the West**

**By: Rainemarauder**

**_Authors Note: I Don't own any of these characters.. Only my OC's Revised version  
_**

Information Sheet

Summary: (AU/Crossover) This is the story of why the Lord of the West became as cold as he is today and the woman who conquered his heart. Journey through time, during the days were Inu no Taisho's reign was supreme, where Midoriko first became legend, the results of the Great Youkai War, the day when Sesshoumaru lost his heart… And then the rising legends through the years of the Shikon hunt. A OC/Sess pairing.

Summary II: (AU/Crossover) Through time and space love blossomed and grew until the day that time took her away with his unborn child…150 years later, time brought her back and a powerful secret unfolds, His mate came back but to a time where his heart had turned to ice and his soul into an arid wasteland, will her love save him as it once did before? Sess/OC pairing

Character Description:

Of Mikos and Nisous

Acolyte – Houshis/Mikos In training, trained in all aspects then they are then divided into their classifications. Trained in basic defense (Ninjitsu, Taijutsu, Karatendo, Judo, Kendo, Jujitsu, Kyudo), herbology and potion-making, ofuda/seals and barrier/fuu creation, healing arts, and purifications offense and defense.

Miko - are priestesses, they are imbued with holy energy the second step in the order of Holy trail. There are seven kinds of miko's :

Herbalist/Potion Mistress – Experts in the arts of herbology and potions. They have mid-level purification abilities, they also could instinctively detect poisons and can cure victims of kodoku with remedies they made.

Fujin/Miko Seals – expert in seals and spells of protection with sutra making, could put up barriers, shields, and sanctuary healing spells with ease. They are also experts in hiding their scents and camouflage. Have high-level purification abilities.

White Miko/Healer – experts in the arts of white magic and defensive spells, cannot use any offensive spells. They are cratures of light, and they can't intentionally kill, their energy purifies evil intent, and have the power to bring back near dead victims, if the spirit/soul/anima is still there. There are two kinds of healers, the Kin Healer Miko (who deals with physical and emotional healing) and Soul/Tama Healer (who both heals the mind, body and soul). Have high-level purification abilities.

Miko-majou/Dark Miko – experts in offensive and defensive spells otherwise known as White/black magic, they have the ability to balance their magic between holy and dark powers, otherwise known as a miko-witch, They usually need wands to help them maintain themselves in a neutral magical zone. Have high-level purification abilities.

Seer – expert in the art of divination, astrology, astronomy, numerology and Rhunes. They are true seers and dream walkers, the power to astrally project themselves and the power to control the mind and communicate with other minds. Has the empathic ability and has the power to communicate with animals, youkai and men alike. Mid level Purification abilities.

Samurai-Miko – expert in weaponry and the combative arts, has fundamental healing and seals. Can concentrate they miko ki into their weapons making them more accurate, and more deadly to their enemies. Has the ability to master any weapon presented and an instinctive ability to protect their charges to the death, they are one of the warrior class of mikos. Have mid to high-level purification abilities.

Guardians/Senshi-Miko – are all around miko they are experts in all aspects, and own all the powers of the other six mikos. There purification power is beyond imagining, and so strong they can kill dark elementals/youki with a wave of their hands. They also have the power to draw souls and purify them totally obliterating them so that they don't exist. They have the power to produce full blooded youkai children should their mates be youkai. Usually senshi-miko's are the ones called to be guardians (only called thus when they have charges to protect) to powerful objects/persons/artifacts and they become bonded with these charges.

Head Miko – A title given to an elder or a leader of a miko clan or a jinja's head miko, they are the ones who train acolytes to become mikos, they are usually miko's who are training to become nisou's as well. ( or miko's who decided not to progress anymore into the holy trail because held back by age, or abilities.)

Nisou – are high priestesses, they are the epitome of the pinnacles of power in the Holy trail for mikos, they are the representation of kami and their vessels in ningyoukai. Sometimes known as god wives, they are chosen for their purity of mind and soul, and have a choice to be the wife of guardian god assigned to her, to bear him his children, or choose only to become a vessel wherein she may marry a mortal man of her choosing or stay single but share her body (virginity). Miko's who became nisou's are powerful and may loose their virginity but still are powerful creatures, they have also the power to produce pure blooded offspring either youkai/Human.

**Midoriko **– A senshi-miko/Guardian; maiden priestess of the southern lands of Japan. She can purify 30 youkai with a wave of her hands.

The maker of the fabled shikon no tama, a result of her battle with Akuma no Yame

A 20 year old woman she has long knee-length black hair and witch green eyes; she's fairly tall at 5'6 ft and a willowy lean figure.

Her Children:

She has 2 mates/husbands:

**Akira Sohma**

a daitoku of the youkai taijiya village in kaibara and member of the affluent Sohma ken (which made the Sohma's the Taiyoukai of the North after her passing)

He died fairly young, he left her with 3 sons which the Sohma clan raised while Midoriko traveled the lands to protect it (when it became dangerous for her children to travel with her, she had them when she was 14, 16, 18 so she was widowed when she was 28, she took up her duties as senshi miko once her youngest became 10 years of age) from rouge youkai/enemies og the four cardinal lords. As a Vassal and Ally of the South, West, North and Eastern Tais.

A fairly tall youth at 6'11 ft he had long shoulder length hair and grey eyes

Said to be the first victim of the jyuunishi curse

They never had any daughters (which is supposed to be the heir of miko powers) so Midoriko blood adopted a daughter that has the same reiki as her, Asumi Higurashi (ancestor to the guardians of the Higurashi Sunset Shrine)

**Shoumaru Taisho**

The youngest son of Sugimi of the Silver Inu Youkai clans, of House of the Moon the ruling clan of the Western Lands

He became Clan Head when his older brother died. And soon united all the clans under his rule, and made famous his clan symbols and soon became the fabled house of the moon.

He is the first mate or husband of midoriko they had two sons the heir to blood and power, Inumaru and Tojimaru, the latter had toga Sugimi as his son who became the most feared dog general of the west and earned the title "Inu no Taisho".

**Miko's and Nisou's of Power**

**Kourin** – a Healer Miko, was Midoriko's successor in the Shikon temple, she became the first guardian of the jewel through her family the miko children are given the task of the guardianship of the shikon. Kikyo was one of her descendants, a Head Miko.

**Kikyo** – a Fujin miko who became a guardian of the shikon she was betrayed by Naraku/Onigumo and sealed InuYasha and then burned herself with the shikon.

**Kaede **- a White Miko, who became head miko of the Shikon Village (future Tokyo) when her sister was killed. She was the wise woman and adviser for Inu-Yasha and the Miko Kagome and their pack during the Shikon Quest.

**Nigihayami Kohakunushi - ** Ryu Kami, guardian of Ogino chihiro and Kohakunogawa mated to his Guiarded and Nisou. Currently panicked for his mate for she's pregnant with their 3rd child.

**Chihiro Ogino –** wife and mate to a ryu kami, she was last seen in the Aburaya of Yubaba, bonded herself to Haku and mated with him when she had succeeded in restoring the shrine and the river to haku, or kohaku. She bore him twin daughters while she was still in the above ground , although they were born at the kohaku's underwater castle. She is currently pregnant again and contends with her husbands hovering.

"**Raine Nisou" Amara Raine Yuki Nigihayami **– nisou and vessel of kohakunogawa, one of his daughter's the 1st child born. She became his priestess. She tends both the River castle temple and the surface temple as well as her duties as Rune-Midgards Relic Guardian/hunter. She is a full ryu kami she has a twin she took on her twin's immortality or ryu form, so that Annika can get out of the Nigihayami Shiro at the spirit realm and marry a human. She has long knee length black hair and silvery sea-green eyes a pale peaches and cream complexion and is 5'11 ft in height.

She is only 27 years old but she has lived many lifetimes, said to be kagome's true mother, and mated a taiyoukai,(she bore her when she was only 15 years old so she should be 38 but… it's her being a kami that made her still 27) with a powerful youkai when she herself went to the past to save her mate's soul. She is said to be the kami guardian of the Shikon when the tama went to heaven (when kikkyou burned herself with it) while Kikkyou went to hell when she died. She was the first to warn the people about the war inside the tama.

She has lived her lives in 2 different dimensions, the world of magic and the earth, she both exists in the spirit realm and in the human world. She raised kagome until she was 10 yrs old but she had blocked the memories of their stay in Rune-Midgard and Nigihayami no shiro. To safe guard her daughter she gave her to her twin to raise and educate as a normal human teenager.

**Annika Rose Yuri Nigihayami-Higurashi** – the 2nd child Amaya's identical twin, she married into the higurashi clan gave up her ryu spirit so that she may stay in the ningyou kai and she has 2 children one of which is an adopted child.

- She is the Nisou to Higurashi no Jinja but non active prefers to raise her "daughter" and son. Born as an artist at heart, she is a healer miko by nature ryu kami spirit she fell in love with a mortal and gave up her immortal form for love. She left her own jinja to marry Touya Higurashi, whom died in a tragic accident 3 years after souta was born. She is both nisou to Higurashi and Kohakunogawa jinja's, Both shrines enjoy government and community grants for they are historical sites.

**Asumi Higurashi - **Ancestor of the Higurashi clan, a clan of miko's and Daitokai's eventually will become the head priest and priestess of the Shikon no jinja, the clan was kept in hiding (somewhere near the Sohma ken territory in the north) after midoriko's death to protect her miko heir. So control of the shikon jinja came to kourin the new head miko of the jinja had two descendants Kikkyo and Kaede who are both miko to the Goshinboku jinja before it became into the Higurashi jinja.

**Grand-Pa Higurashi** - the daitoku or priest for the sunset shrine, and to Goshinboku kami,

**Touya Higurashi** – the Daitoku of Higurashi no Jinja he married annika and had Souta he also raised kagome like his own daughter. He is best friends with his wife's twin sister. He died in a car accident. Amaya was in rune-midgard during this so she wasn't able to save him with their sister blood bond.

**Kagome Higurashi **– the born shikon no miko, the tama was born out of her body she is to be it's eternal guardian, said to be Annika's adopted daughter, she knows who her true mother is yet her father's identity remains a mystery. (She first fell into the well when she was 15 yrs old she is currently 16 yrs old in human years …..). She has long blue black hair and warm blue eyes, is 5'4 ft. in height, peaches in cream complexion and is lightly tanned. She is a guardian/senshi miko. She will be training under her true mother.

**Souta Higurashi **– the 10 yr old son of Annika, he has spiritual powers as of yet unawakened he is to be the future Daitoku of higurashi no jinja.

**The House Clans of the Great (Tai)Daiyoukai's of the Land of the Rising Sun:**

**The Northern Lands**, Genbu the Black Turtle of the North, is its guardian kami of the Clan of the Jikkan Jyuunishi, also known as the Sohma's, once a proud clan of Youkai Taijiya, became cursed with the jyuunishi forms, which changes them in this forms once hugged by the opposite sex or they are weakened by sickness or weather, they have been given a youkai life span with the magical abilities, almost immortal but can still be killed. Was given ruler ship over the human, hannyou and youkai domains in the north during Midoriko's lifetime and was permanently given tai ship of the province when the 3 lords convened.

Holds the Sigil of a white/silver snow flake as it's House symbol. They where given the gift of the Holy Jade Mirror, which can show you anyone you are searching for and protects the domain of the North from treachery and usurpers, given by the Dragon Council represented by Kohakunogawa Nigihayami

The Taiyoukai and his mate:

**Akito Sohma** – the Jyuunishi clan head and God, the ultimate healer he has control over the all the elements, he is the current taiyoukai of the North, his mate Hanajima Saki a denpa miko, He has black hair and black eyes, pale complexion and 6 ft tall. He loves his mate that he wanted to retire early and make many, many babies.

**Hanajima Saki **a denpa miko, long black hair and blue eyes

The Hiers:

**Yuki Sohma** – the nezumi/rat, one of the jikkan jyuunishi, he is a born as the designated heir to the taiyoukai throne, He is also born with the ability to control the all the elements especially _**Water**_. He has silvery-grey hair and purple eyes and is 6 ft tall. Currently betrothed to Tohru Honda a defensive/healer miko.

**Kyo Sohma** – the neko/cat, one of the jikan jyuunishi, born with the power of the elemental _**Fire**_, He has red-orange hair and orange eyes, mated to Kagura Sohma, the pig jyuunishi a earth elemental.

**Kagura Sohma **- the pig jyuunishi, a _**Earth**_ elemental has brown hair and eyes.

**Isuzu "Rin" Sohma - ** the horse jyuunishi, a _**Lightning**_ elemental.had long blck hair and dark green eyes

**Kisa Sohma** the tora/tiger, and a _**Dark**_ Elemental, has orange hair with black stripes and orange eyes.

**Momiji Sohma** - the usagi/rabbit of the jikan jyuunishi, born with the elemental power of _**Light**_, he has blonde hair and red eyes. He is currently betrothed to Niji Arisa, a herbalists miko.

**Hastuharu 'Haru" Sohma **– the ushi/cow of the jyuunishi, born with the elemental power of _**Metal,**_ has black and white hair and grey eyes, mated to Isuzu "Rin" sohma the horse jyuunishi, a Lightning elemental.

**Hiro Sohma **– the sheep of the jyyunishi, born as a _**Poison**_ elemental, has butternut hair and red eyes, betrothed to Kisa Sohma the tora/tiger, and a Dark Elemental.

**Ritsu Sohma **– the monkey of the jyuunishi, born as a _**Wood**_ elemental, has long dark butter nut hair and brown eyes mated to Mizuno Saki, a Fujin Miko.

**Kureno Sohma **– the rooster of the jyuunishi, born as _**Death**_ elemental, currently mated to Uotani Arisa, female samurai-miko.

**Hatori Sohma** - the ryu/seahorse of the jyuunishi, born as an _**Time **_elemental, has the power to manipulate memories, he has black hair and hazel eyes. Currently unmated.

**Shigure Sohma** – the inu/dog of the jyuunishi, he was born as a _**Holy**_ elemental, has black hair and dark blue eyes , currently unmated.

**Ayame Sohma **– the snake/hebi of the jyuunishi, _**Air **_elemental, has long silvery white hair and golden amber eyes, currently unmated.

Their Mates

**Hanajima Saki **a denpa miko, long black hair and blue eyes

**Tohru Honda** a defensive/healer miko, long brown hair and sea-green eyes

**Niji Arisa**, a herbalists miko, blond with grey eyes.

**Mizuno Saki,** a Fujin Miko, black hair with green eyes

**Uotani Arisa**, female samurai-miko, blonde with blue eyes

**Kagura Sohma **- the pig jyuunishi, a _**Earth**_ elemental has brown hair and eyes.

**Isuzu "Rin" Sohma - ** the horse jyuunishi, a _**Lightning**_ elemental.had long blck hair and dark green eyes

**Kisa Sohma** the tora/tiger, and a _**Dark**_ Elemental, has orange hair with black stripes and orange eyes.

**The Eastern Lands**, Seiryuu, the Blue Dragon of the East, the guardian kami of the Kitsune Clans or Tengen-Mononoke They both have spiritual and physical kingdoms it is said the gateway to makai is here, and they are it's guardians. They are four houses:

the Inarri/Silver Foxes - said to be guardians of the goddess Inarri, mostly seen in Makai, they have silver to gold hairs and coat, gold/silver/grey eyes, they have fox ears on top of their heads and have usually control over all elements. Usually have more than 5 tails and can have up to 13 tails. Are usually hoarders of great treasures and are usually tempted to "steal" items but they give something else in exchange…

Arctic/Snow Foxes – Usually seen in cold harsh climates, can control ice and water elements, they have fox ears on top of their heads/the normal youkai ears, they have silver/white/black/blue coats/hair, silver/blue/green eyes, they have 5 tails and can go up to 9 tails. They are also hoarders but they usually just steal and keep the items with out exchange… They are the pranksters of the clan.

Fire/lava Foxes- usually seen in forests, woods and they love warm climates, can control fire and plant elements experts in illusion magic, usually have youkai ears and can only have 5 tails as a limit. They have red/brown/green/black hair/coats and green, brown, red, black eyes. They are tricksters by nature and like to play with humans, guardian of woods and forests.

Mononoke Kitsune/Gumiho – foxes that can be both animal and be human at the same time they take on human guises and live peacefully with humans. They also intermarry with them and produce powerful human half breeds that usually become mages/witches.

Was given the gift of the Rei De Sol Shield which protects the

eastern clan from any harm and as long as their family holds the

relic their clan will never fail or fall. Holds the symbol of a

yellow/gold sun as it's House symbol

The Taiyoukai and his heirs

**Kisho Kitsunenotaisho** – a black Arctic fox youkai, taiyoukai of the East, blue black coloring in both hair and eyes, mated to Inari, a silver nine-tailed fox youkai

**Inari no kami** –A silver/white fox said to be the queen kami of the Youko(demon) and Tengen(spirit foxes) alike has silvery hair and eyes gave Kisho twin hiers.

**Kaede Rukawa **– An Arctic fox with Black hair and blue eyes, he is the heir to the ningyoukai, unmated He is an intensely handsome young man, he is serious, cold and unapproachable by nature, and is slightly addicted to sleep. (Kaede Rukawa of SD fame)

**Kurama Youko** - An innari fox with Silver hair and golden amber eyes, he is the hier to makai/tengenkai, unmated. The complete opposite of his brother he is playful, tease and a prankster at heart, a trickster and a little klepto by nature(The fabled Kurama of YYH)

**The Southern Lands**, Suzaku, the Crimson Phoenix of the South, is the guardian kami of the Immortal Ancients of Narasa (fabled owl youkai guardians) born as humans/Hanyous, they have no prejudice against humans they can mate with humans and turn them into protectors/like them, their children can decide to be narasa to be Guardians/protectors of all races.

They where given The Ring of Heaven which allows it's bearer to

heal and make unbreakable barriers and will mot let the Narasa

family fail or fall as long as they have it. Holds the symbol of a red

infinity sign as it's House symbol

The Taiyoukai and his heirs

**Narasa** – the first of his kind an ancient immortal, he has silver hair and blue silver eyes, a snow white owl. Humanoid with wings looks like an angel.

**Min**-**yanah** - the mate of narasa has black hair and green eyes, she is a miko-human, became an immortal, and gave her mate many children.

**Yui **– the heir he has silver hair and silver eyes, a narasa immortal, unmated. A broodingly serious young man, but has a very protective and caring streak (yui of CCS)

**Yukito - **yui's twin brother short silvery grey hair, golden eyes, narasa immortal, unmated. A studious scholar maho user, a poet at heart.

**Fae **– 3rd son he has pale silvery blonde hair and dazzling light purple eyes, a playful and somewhat serious, a power ful narasa immortal, trained to be a magic user, loves to cook and eat.

**The Western lands**, Byakko, the White Tiger of the West, as it's guardian holds the clan Inu also known as the house of the moon with the dominant clan being the silver/white inus.

They where given the sword of conquest/ Hell Sounga, they are

it's guardians, wielder and keeper, the guardianship came to Sugimi and that Seisshoumaru was the foretold guardian of the sword. they are also the clan destined to change it's onni spirit to being malevolent to good one (the onni was once a kami was cursed by the dragon council to be trapped in the sword until he finds himself a path way to hell.) The only treasure that was malevolent in nature, it gave great power but equals great responsibility to prevent hell on earth from happening. Holds the symbol a blue crescent moon as it's House symbol

150 years ago… Royal House of the West: The House of the Moon

The ruling youkai house of the western lands, dominated by the race of inu-youkais especially the first house of the white/silver inu-youkais.

Formed by 4 houses inside one clan, the 1st house (Silver/White Inu), the 2nd house (Gold/Yellow), the 3rd house (Brown/Grey) and lastly the 4th house (Black)

The dominant house has always exhibited the following traits: Amber/Gold/Topaz eyes, Silver/White hairs/coats, tall and powerful bodies, strips on their cheeks, wrists, waist, ankles to indicate their kind/type of poison and it's potency. And the crescent moon sigil as the symbol of the daiyoukai/taiyoukai.

The royal crest of the House of the Moon is the Crescent and each royal prince (heir) has the Sakura Crest (red) (Usually depicted on his personal things)

It is said the Midoriko was the mate-wife of the first silver Daiyoukai, Shoumaru, who owed his crown to his powerful wife and that is why the Sakura became the a house crest for any heir to the throne. The Sakura being the favorite flower of the Lady Midoriko.

There are several poisons that are inherent to the inuyoukai, these are: Green (Acid), Yellow (Mind Control), Red (blades), Purple (Acid/paralyzes),

If Full youkai's and Hannyou inherited the royal poison they also inherited the cure for these poisons so that they may cure their chosen mates.

The Daiyoukai and his family

**Toga Sugimi Inutaisho **– the great dog general of japan, he was considered the strongest Taiyoukai, he has long silver hair and golden eyes and blue markings on his face and two fluffy tails and he had 2 sons a full blooded inu and a hannyou. He was also known as the great dog general of the 4 kingdoms and was given the title of great tai or Daiyoukai. He had three swords of conquest the Suounga, Tensiega, Tessaiga He mated twice to the same soul but not the same body…. ( has not yet come to past)

The Swords of conquest:

Sounga – The sword of Hell. A Ryu Kami/oni kiba (fang) sword, was made from an evil ryu kami fang, older than the Shikon no tama, was said to have the powers to open the gates of hell, and bring destruction and hell on earth, it's ultimate attack was Gokuryuuha, it was a sword sought after by humans, and youkai's alike which made ningyoukai/earth a blood grounds, to stop the fighting the Ryu Kami council gave the sword to Inu no Taisho (Toga) for the protection he provided the lands by becoming daiyoukai/great lord of the 4 lands. Since then he became the worthy wielder of sounga.

Tenseiga – the sword of Heaven, made from the kiba of Inu no Taisho, has the power to heal and raise the dead, able to heal a 100 with one single stroke. Is able to cut spirits and souls and the undead. Imbued with holy energy, was given to the older son to teach him compassion. It's ultimate attacks Meidou Zangetsouha (able to send souls to hell) and Soryouha

Tessaiga – The Sword of Protection (Humans/youkais/hannyou), made from the kiba of Inu no Taisho, has the power to slay all it's enemies, and able to protect people, It has three attacks: Kaze no Kizu, Bakyuryuuha, kongousouha

**Sakura** – a silver inuyoukai (looks like Seishoumaru although very feminine in nature had hazel eyes) , she gave her son, Sesshoumaru her stripes and poison attacks, she died when her son was on his 24th summer and her soul reincarnated in a human hime. Because her soul was twin and soul bonded mate to Toga, when she died she was born as a human woman 100 years later to reunite with her mate. She was killed by one of the outer lands demons.

**Izayoi** – a ningyou hime of the central lands, she had black hair and brown eyes, she is the reincarnation of sakura. She was betrothed to a human general/prince from a neighboring clan, Takemaru no Setsuna he was her childhood friend, but Izayoi was 15 one year before their arranged marriage, she had an adventure she got herself lost in the forests of the western lands. She was found by Toga and was taken to his citadel, he was there because he heard the call of his soul mate. They mated during the call of the blue moon, and she bore him Inu - yasha.

**Seisshoumaru Taisho **– heir to toga he has silver hair and golden amber eyes and the sigil and markings of his house and his long fluffy tail with the extension of his Kami no Hogo (an extension of his yuoki and spirit ki moves to his will). Heir of Suounga and Teinsiega. Was said to have mated a goddess, but lost her and his unborn babe in the end, the lost turned him cold and hard hearted.

**Inu Yasha **– 2nd son to inutaisho, a hannyou he has white hair and golden eyes and a fluffy ears. Heir of Tessaiga, Lost kikkyou because of Naraku, he was sealed to the Goshinboku for almost 50 years. Was unsealed by kagome… then the adventure of the shikon continues. Kikkyou wanted him to be human by wishing on the jewel to free her from being the tama's keeper. She was felled by Onigumo the thief who took Inuyasha's guise.


	2. Prologue: The Four Entities of Evil

**The Legends of the House of the West**

**Prologue: The Four Entities of Evil**

**By: Rainemarauder**

**_Author's Note: Gomenasai! So sorry for just now letting out the first chapter of this story it's a bit of short one too anyways I'll try to update soon… Inuyasha not mine "" Revised Prologue minna enjoy!!  
_**

The Earth, a beautiful living blue jewel in the vast cosmos, it draws everything to it, charmed by it's teeming life and motion. Made up of vast seas and oceans, the living source of life, from these waters spawned life and from these simple beings grew more complex beings, some beings diverge they grew into power and became youkai, some grew in spirit and became mononoke, some grew in soul and became kami, gods and goddesses

The Earth too grew into being and was further divided into realms the four realms were: Rekai the spirit world, where kami, gods and goddesses abound, Makai the death and extension of the Rekai exists (and it is also where the youkai, hannyou, and onni exists) realms ruled over by King Yama he who decides punishment over a soul and whether your reincarnate or not, Ningyoukai the human realm wherein the humans non spiritual and spiritual both exists, and lastly Mahoukai, the magic realm where all of these beings converge and where magic and power exists.

Father Creator and Mother Chaos from which all beings came from, then created the Forces of Creation and Destruction, and from these forces were born the Gods and Goddesses, which were further divided into the Tennoh Kami, or those who rule from both the Makai and Rekai (ex: Susana O, Apollo), and the Kunitsu the ones who rule the realms of Ningyoukai and Mahoukai and mingle with the human and other creations of mother nature.

One of the most important fertility and guardian spirits or Kami where the ryu/tatsu/long/dragon kami, whom have rule over both spiritual and material realms, they as powerful spirits of nature and creation and destruction represent an element or a force of nature and are known as the very essence of fertility (I mean they could get anyone pregnant even without sexual contact, conception may happen through a blessing, a sloppy kiss, a sneeze, through exchange of saliva and through there elemental touch as long as the female is fertile) There are different dragon spirit species divided into winged horse like dragons from the Norse, the winged lizard like dragons of the Celts, the birdlike feathered snakes or coatles dragons of the Americas and Australia, and the most graceful of them all the heavily-scaled snake-like creature with small clawed legs with horned or antlered mammalian heads, the Asian dragons that may be five toed claws for the Chinese Dragons(lung), the Korean Dragon's (yong) four and three toed claws for the Japanese ones, these Asian Dragons are usually associated with water, sky, heavens, and clouds.

All dragons are born guardians and are known to be protective and are dangerous when roused in anger. They are also able to see the core of every entity as jewels so in a way that contributes to dragons being hoarders of treasure which for them represents these jeweled entities, they also have Celestial Pearls or Jewels, which allows them to enter heaven and seek council with the Higher Gods. The ability to see these jewel souls, helps them find there soul bonded and mates usually these mates are pure and have souls of a jewel persuasion.

And some of the famous ryu of all was from the inner depths of the Kohakugawa, in a fortress called Nigihayami no Shiro, ruled the Lord of the River, Nigihayami Kohakunushi with his wife, mate, vessel and Nisou, Ogino Chihiro. The lovely love story of how a child priestess made a river kami fall in love with her while she was made an onsen attendant at the spirit world's Aburaya, of how the young dragon freed her from this enslavement of enchantment and how she waited for him to come to the earthen realms to fulfill his promise to her as his chosen mate. It has been four years since their fabled marriage and union, and while Chihiro serves as his connection to his humans and guarded in his guardian realms which is the territory spanning the Kohakunogawa, it's shrine and it's city. They have not been yet blessed with children due to Chihiro was only 18 years old when they married, her mate waited for her physical and spiritual maturity to be make sure that her body and spirit can hold ryu kami souls, and so on their fourth year anniversary Chihiro surprised her husband while he was visiting her during his off days in the shrine and in his human/kami form with the news that she was fertile and that night they conceived the first of the children of the river god.

During Chihiro's 6th month of pregnancy, the Ancient Asian Ryu Council have been urgently convened, the six council members; a golden dragon, Tin Ryuuko, a black dragon, Tenyoru Fujiyama, a mountain dragon who is the guardian of Mt. Fuji, a silver or white dragon, Nigihayami Touya, a spiritual/rain/snow ryu responsible for bringing winter snow, summer storms, spring rains and autumn showers to Asia, a red dragon, Honoo Rei, a fire dragon, a blue dragon, Tennoh Haruka, a metal dragon, a green dragon, Kino Michiru, a wood dragon.

The crisis in current discussion was about the break out from the spirit prison, Aerinaiz, of one of the most dangerous Arimatama's to exist, Yoruchi, the Arimatama of Amatsu Mikaboshi's, the god of evil and chaos. All kamis have Arimatama, being all gods have a balance of the four souls in humans, spirits, kami and other beings of good and even all beings in perfect balance meaning they nor good and neither are they evil these four souls are in balance, but in the case of the August Star his Arimatama (supposedly the soul of courage) has an evil will and consciousness of his own, the foul influence of Cruelty and Tyranny which caused the almost destruction of the four realms, so Mikaboshi's Arimatama was separated from his other souls to put him in balance since his ariamatama's evil overpowered the other three, his arimatama to be further contained was divided into three separate beings, the Ari who took the form of a tatsu was killed and it's fangs forged into the Sword of Destruction and Conquest called Sounga, the Ma took the form of the criminal Yoruchi, whom was imprisoned in Aerinaiz the most impenetrable prison in Makai and the tama whom stayed within Mikaboshi, as a balance to his Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama. (The Arimitama (courage), and Kushimitama (wisdom) are negatively inclined while Nigimitama (friendship) and Sakimitama (love) are positively inclined in Amatsu Mikaboshi's case his Arimitama overpowered all three) Without these two other beings Amatsu is both a benevolent and un-benevolent kami, who rules over hell and punishment.

So the escape of Yoruchi is grave news if he ever rejoins with his tama and gets Sounga, then the end of the four realms will be absolute. And this affects Amatsu Mikaboshi for his much darker half the one that yearns for death, blood and destruction would bring this age into chaos wrecking the fabric of life and breaking the loom of creation, would be set free, not that the god of evil was a pushover but while existing with only his Nigimitama and a small bit of hid Arimatama, he stays within perfect balance.

With Yoruchi free it will unleash Amatsu's chaos form, that of the ancient soul eater ryu kami Amatsu Chiyoru Mikaboshi created both by cruelty and tyranny and there in lies the problem. So the only way to keep safe the balance was to seal or get a guardian for Sounga.

The gods pondered and found the answer in the unborn children, nestled in the womb of the human priestess mate of the god of the Kohakunogawa, Nisou Chihiro Ogino Nigihayami. They, the council of the gods, have decided to ensoul these living embryos with powerful guardian souls, even if the children are half kami spirit and half human. With the promise of protection and future training for the young one before it can take-over such as destiny as a guardian the master of the Kohakugawa with his wife gave a reluctant agreement, and with this the process of ensouling the embryo was commenced and completed, within a fortnight of the council meeting.

Time passes by like sand through a sieve, it was now mid winter, exactly three months after that faithful meeting and the Nisou Ogino's birthing month has arrived to ensure that the birth of the guardian is well Kohaku had taken his miko mate to his castle deep in the river it was just in time, for Chihiro's birthing time came upon just after settling herself in the castle's nesting grounds, the castle echoed with her cries of pain and the smell of birth fluids permeated throughout the castle halls…

The birth of twins was greeted with much happiness and celebration, these two powerful babes both females inherited their mother reiyoukai and their father's kami power, such little bodies holding such strong reiki that they glowed with their own light, these tiny little beings are hannyous half human but half spirit kamis. Nestled in their mother's loving embrace, and under their ryu kami father's protective and caring eyes the twin guardians rested and suckled their mother's breast content and unaware of the adventures they will encounter in the future.

And so to the legend has begun….


	3. Chapter 1: The Twins and Their Trainings

**The Legends of the House of the West**

**Chapter 1: The Twins and Their Trainings**

**By: Rainemarauder**

_**AN: Spirited Away Characters and Inuyasha not mine!!! Minna this is a revised chapter hope you'll enjoy review please…**_

The years flew by like clockwork as the twin daughters of the Kohakunogawa grew, from cute little toddlers playing on their father's river bank picking up seashells and stones, learning the basic of miko training, and martial arts training at the young age of six which continued until their 18th birthday.

The twins were identical, from their faces, to their body shape, mirror images of one another, which was seen in there long soft and shiny hip length black as a raven's wings hair, to their identical sea-green eyes and delicate peaches and crème complexion.

They were also gifted with special connection of twin bonds, able to know each other's thoughts, emotions and even communicate them to each other. They were hardly ever apart, where one went the other followed, such was their bond as sisters, although one can only tell the difference between them when they are seen using their unique abilities and powers, and their respective individual attitudes.

The oldest was so powerful that she can manipulate both her reiki and the wild magic in the air around her she can cast powerful spells of defense and offense, even make barriers and weapons out of her spiritual powers, she can heal and is learned in herbs and is a veritable potions mistress, she inherited the divine powers of being able to become a miko vessel and a summoner from her mother and father, she was named Amara Raine Yuki Nigihayami and her hobbies included practicing the ancient art of bushido which included the fighting arts of kyudo, kendo, aikido, kempo, jujitsu and many others, she also has the penchant for literature she loved to read any book she can get her hands on and write stories and poems that take her imagination everywhere, and has won acclaim and awards for her literary creations, although she has one flaw that her gentle twin never had, she has a violent temper and was tomboyish in nature so unlike her gentle, feminine twin sister. This temper was always shown in the way she flares up when boys bother her or her sister, and she usually bonks them with a punch or two to stop their malicious attitudes towards herself and her sister, although her temper is controlled during her martial arts practices, which makes her a formidable practitioner of the fighting arts.

While the younger twin was named Annika Rose Yuri Nigihayami, although not less powerful than her sister, she is able to become a vessel for her father but not like her sister she can't sustain his tama for long, she lacks the aptitude and control for such large scale summonings, her forte lies within the lore of healing and herbology, she excels well in the healing arts and her made potions and grown herbs were potently powerful once used, she is the ying to Amara's yang, she is the gentleness, and the embodiment of femininity within the twin bond. She also has a talent for the Arts, she loves to create things from clay sculptures, to watercolor landscapes her creation were on par with her sister's literary talent she also has won awards and acclaim for her work, although seen as gentle in nature she does have a cunning and mischievous streak anger her you get a prank in return!

If Amara was the sword, Annika was the sheathe that tempered and helped her sister control that devilish temper. It was said that only her mother and her sister can stop her rampage when her temper is set off, not even the powerful Nigihayami Kohakunushi, her father, can stop her rage and temper, and it was a running family joke that once his oldest child gets angry, Kohaku hides behind his wife or his second daughter for protection.

When the twins reached the age of 10 years old, their mother, Chihiro conceived and bore a son named Keigo, who was the cutest and sweetest baby brother to have. The twins even became more protective of their mother and especially their otouto. Since they have completed the training at their shrine, their father with the Asian Ryu Council's order and help asked that the twins be sent to a training journey to the different shrines, and realms to further their training to give them a higher chance in passing the guardian tests set by the council.

The shrines that where chosen where the following; Higurashi no Jinja, where Goshinboku-kami resides, wherein the learned the tales and legends of the Shikon no Tama, and as well as the importance of the time well. The Hikawa no JInja, wherein they learned the ancient art of alchemy and potion making. The Three Palace Shrines, where they where trained in the art of barrier making and seals just to name a few shrines.

They where also trained in other sects and organizations like the Buddhist monks of Himeji Temple who taught them how to make ofuda's, the cleric monks of Mt. Hiei, who gave them the knowledge of making weapons with their spiritual ki. As for their spiritual and ryu training their father with their other family in the Nigihayami clan trained them when they were at the underwater castle, at the age of 13 both girls were able to turn into their ryu kami forms both had silvery white scales and dark blue almost black manes, in their dragon form. After having achieved these forms, their training was doubled and intensified for the succeeding five years, their training regiment played on their strengths and strengthened their weaknesses. They were also allowed to stay for two years in Aburaya to learn from the twin witch sisters, Zeniba and Yubaba to harness their magic better in which Amara excelled in both white and black magic while Annika became an expert in white of healing magic in which they were given their witch names of power Amara was named Yuki and Annika was named Yuri.

Years passed and seasons change, on their 18 year birthday, both young women had become more powerful in combat and magic over the course of the past six years, although Annika was less gungho or powerful in the fighting arts, she was passable, while Amara was like a sponge and had drank all the knowledge in, becoming more physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually strong she has also learned to better control her temper although its sometimes gets the better of her, which made Amara more powerful than her sister, although she seldom shows it for she'd rather protect her family than be more powerful.

On the day of the celebration of their birth, they were finally given the titles of high priestesses for their father's shrine, since their mother wanted to retire in the near future, so each sister was given a different title, Amara became Raine Nisou, and Annika became Rose Nisou. For their coming of age ceremony their father presented them with miko weapons suited for each daughter, made from his fangs and claws. To Amara she was gifted a fine sword contained or disguised within a staff and for Annika she was given a dagger disguised within a wand. And from their mother, she gave them both bows and arrows made from the limbs of the Goshinboku.

After the ceremony and the celebrations exactly at midnight they were told to wear their ceremonial shrine robes, the white gi and the blue hakama with the wave patterns, the royal sign of the family. And thus arrayed with clothes and weapons they were guided and transported by their mother and father to the belly of Fujiyama, to attend the fabled Ryu Council and to participate in the grueling Guardian tests. . .

As the family of the river kami traveled in astral light, the sisters held hands, the younger nervous yet determined and the older calm with underlying strength and fire in her eyes, as she comfortingly squeezed her sister's trembling hands. . .


End file.
